una rosa
by HachikOoO111709
Summary: despues de 7 años sakura se encuentra a sasuke en el mismo lugar en el que lo vio partir...que le dira...xD no soy muy buena para los summaris entren y dejen un rewiew plis! oneshot


**Una rosa...**

Habían pasado 6 años desde que sasuke se fue, lo único que tenía de recuerdo, desde aquel día, había sido una flor. Una flor que, desde el día en que sasuke se había ido la había conseguido, que ¿Por qué es tan importante esa flor para mi?

Porque el día que se fue, en mi desesperación y tristeza, esa noche me encontré con un rosal, al ver ese rosal, lleno de rosas de todos los colores que la naturaleza pudiera y pudiese dar, tome una, una pequeña, blanca.

Que, ¿Por qué blanca? Porque el blanco es el color de la pureza, puro, como mi amor.

La tome con cuidado de no arrancarla y me dije "esta flor será como mi amor, la cuidare, la alimentare, le tendré fe y, siempre confiare en que nunca se extinguirá"

Han pasado 6 años desde eso, desde que cogi esa flor, desde que sasuke se fue, la flor ahora es mucho mas grande ,ya floreció totalmente, floreció como jamás en mi vida había visto florecer una rosa, la seguía cuidando como prometí; sasuke aun no había vuelto, ahora yo vivía sola en un pequeño departamento y trabajaba con tsunade-sama ya desde hace tiempo, mis padres tenían su propia casa; y si, seguía viendo y de vez en cuando tenía alguna misión con dos de mis tres mejores amigos: kakashi-sensei y naruto-kun

Todos los días cuando me dirigía a la oficina de Tsunade-sama escuchaba a mas de una persona murmurar a orta "oye ¿esa no es la chica amiga del traidor del uchiha y asistente de la Hokage-sama?" "si mejor no le digas nada, ya que puede tener contacto con el uchiha y matarnos a todos"

Recuerdo la ves que le conté a Tsunade-sama de aquella flor y de lo que paso con sasuke, también recuerdo que ella me dijo "ya olvídalo, además esa flor no te va a durar mas de una semana", y desde eso han pasado 6 años, empiezo a creer que de verdad esa flor es como mi amor, sigue hermosa y floreciendo cada día mas.

ººººººº////

Ha pasado un año más, no hay noticias, me comienzo a sentir sola, hace un año todavía tenía la esperaza de que volvería, pero ahora, empiezo a dudar, me levanto de mi cama, ya que ese día era Lunes y tenía que ir al trabajo, me bañe y me vestí rapidamente, desayune y agarre mis cosas para irme, pero, inconcientemente voltee hacia un estante en donde se encontraba mi flor y la veo medio caída, bien, pero caída. Que extraño, anoche le había cambiado el agua, ¿será que estoy perdiendo la fe, la esperanza?

Salí de mi apartamento y me dispuse a ir a la oficina de Tsunade-sama en el camino como siempre la gente murmuraba, que novedad, en el camino me encontré a naruto, y me dispuse a contarle lo que había pasado, el se sorprendió, y me dijo que no perdiera la fe, que el regresaría o sino que el (naruto) se encargaba de traerlo así fuera a rastras a la aldea, naruto siempre trataba de subirme el animo, que bueno que al fin encontró a alguien que de verdad lo amaba, hinata.

A eso de las 10:30 p.m. regrese a mi apartamento, ya que Tsunade-sama me había invitado a cenar, me puse mi pijama y fui a la sala y cogi el jarrón con la flor, un pétalo se le había caído, se me erizo la piel, hace un año era la flor perfecta, todavía hace una semana seguía siendo perfecta!! Y, ahora, comenzaba a secarse.

Al día siguiente me levante llorando, soñé que sasuke regresaba, abrí una gaveta que estaba a lado de mi cama, saque un cuaderno en el que escribía poesías, cosas que sentía ,pensamientos todo en relación a sasuke, hasta dibujos debo decir, también era su diario desde hace poco, ya estaba en las ultimas paginas ya que lo tenia justo el mismo tiempo que con la rosa 7 años, lo abrí y escribí:

"se que nunca vendrás

Se que aunque regreses me odiarás,

Pero cada día,

Yo te amare más

Aunque amar signifique dolor…

Pero no espero que me hagas caso.

Porque se que nunca lo harás

Pero seguiré viendo al ocaso,

Aunque se que nunca vendrás…

…nunca regresarás…eso lo se

Y si lo haces sera por ti…

No por mi…

Yo podre con eso, pero…

¿Y mi corazón?

Ya esta lleno de dolor

todo por ti… "

Guarde el cuaderno en mi mochila, me levante de la cama e hice mi rutina matutina, le cambie el agua a la roda, esta seguía igual de mal, pero…ahora se le habían caído muchos mas pétalos, definitivamente, estaba perdiendo la esperanza en el.

Pasaron 2 días mas, era jueves, me sentía extraña, decaída, sin ánimos de nada. Ese día en la noche kakashi-sensei y naruto-kun me habían invitado a cenar a Ichiraku ramen, pero no tenia ánimos. Me senté en mi sillón y tome la "flor" si es que se le puede llamar así, ya que no parecía la rosa que algún día había sido, saque todos los pétalos caídos del jarrón y los conté, contando los que se le habían caído hoy eran 33 pétalos, ahora solo tenia tres pétalos la rosa, y sabia por que, mi esperanza en que sasuke volviera se había esfumado.

Fui a mi cuarto y busque en mi mochila mi cuaderno de poesías, diario, sentimientos, todo, pero, al buscar exhaustivamente en mi mochila en todo el apartamento, tarde como 3 horas pero, no lo encontré. Pensé que lo había dejado en la oficina, quizás, así que me dispuse a ir.

El camino ya estaba totalmente oscuro, naturalmente, eran la 1 de la madrugada, la noche era oscura, fresca, silenciosa ,como aquella noche en la que partió sasuke, me fui por ese camino, ya que era el mas corto para llegar a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, en el camino, justo enfrente de la banca en la que vi a sasuke partir escuche una voz, una voz que no había escuchado desde hace 7 años, mi piel se erizo e instantáneamente de mis ojos brotaron lagrimas, todo era igual que aquella noche, el estaba detrás de mi, como aquella noche.

Tenía miedo de voltear, y ver tal ves que solo era mi imaginación jugándome un juego sucio, pero en ese silencio absoluto lo escuche decir "buscas esto?" si, era el, era sasuke, voltee y lo vi, tenia mi cuaderno entre sus manos, de mis ojos no dejaban de brotar lagrimas, era revivir esa noche, conteste con un leve pero fuerte "si".

"hmp" murmuro, el silencio de aquella noche de hace 7 años seguía vivo "lo leei todo" dijo sasuke, no lo podía creer, cuando lo había tomado!!! Y lo había leído!!! Algo que jamás nadie había leído!! Mas que yo!!!, hay expresaba todos mis sentimientos hacia el, solo el, abrí de manera exorbitante los ojos, iba a decir algo pero el se me adelanto y dijo "¿es eso verdad?" desvié la mirada y le pregunte con un hilo de voz "que?" el solo se limito a decir con su tono habitual de voz frío y duro, como sin sentimientos "todo, dime, ¿es verdad?", seguía con la mirada desviada y dije, las lagrimas que, por fin hace un momento habían dejado de salir volvieron aun con mas intensidad pero aun así conteste con voz quebradiza pero fuerte "si"

Estaba dispuesta a correr pero me agarro del brazo y digo "no, es mentira, la mayor parte es mentira", lo vi a los ojos, comenzaba a hacer muchísimo frió, sus ojos seguían siendo tan penetrantes, incluso mas que antes, me causaban tanta debilidad aun, no podía…era demasiado aquello, demasiado para mi…

Lo seguía viendo a los ojos y le dije "no, todo eso es verdad, y sino, dime que según TU es mentira?" el me veía fijamente a los ojos, y dijo "que nunca regresaría" sakura seguía llorando, pero, en ese momento a velocidad luz sasuke puso sus manos en la cintura de sakura y la beso, un beso tierno pero apasionado, cuando se separaron sasuke dijo "sabes, por lo que veo sigues siendo una molestia…" sakura sentía que se desplomaba, iba a decir algo pero sasuke se le adelanto " pero…ahora eres MI molestia".

Sakura y sasuke se besaron de nuevo, sakura comprendió que la flor no significaba fe ni esperanza, sino tiempo, era el tiempo que tenia que esperar para que sasuke volviera, por cada pétalo que se caía significaba que se acababa el tiempo, el tiempo de sufrimiento, el tiempo que tendría que esperar y soportar pero, finalmente volvió, cuando regresó a su apartamento, con sasuke, vio la flor , se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia pétalos , y sonrió, al fin tenia lo que quería, al hombre que amaba, y el la amaba, ¿que importaba que la aldea entera los odiase?

Y se fueron a la habitación, a demostrarse todo su amor

**Fin**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Bueno es mi primer fic de naruto n.n espero que les aya gustado, porfitas dejen un rewiew!!! 0o0**

**jennkyouyama**


End file.
